I love you, idiot!
by Manga -luvr-geek
Summary: Just a fun Rimahiko oneshot :D I just got bored...lol. It involves love, Elmo, idiots, and...well, love!


**Yuki: I was listening to this song, so I decided to make a fan fiction after it :D**

**Ari: A songfic?**

**Yuki: No..well…yeah…no…kind of!**

**Ari: O…kay?**

**Ikuto: 'Sup?**

**Yuki: -glomp-**

**Ikuto: WTF?Ari: Don't fight her glomps…just a warning…**

**Yuki: I only own Ikuto~**

**Ikuto: NO, DEAR GOD, SHE DOES NOT!**

**Rima's POV**

**I hate myself for doing that…may be I should just try to explain the misunderstanding? NO! I can't face his…face?**

**Whatever…**

**I still can't! He hates me now…I'm sure of it!**

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"Purple head."**_

_**"Chibi demon."**_

_**"SHUT UP YOU TWO! It's time to go home." Kukai yelled, and the rubbed his head**_

_**PMS much?**_

_**I went to get up but my books dropped on the ground.**_

_**I reached out to grab them, but A smooth hand beat me to it.**_

_**I looked up and saw something purple…**_

_**BARNEY!**_

…

_**No idiots, Nagih- Purple head…**_

_**"Why are you helping me?" I asked, quickly looking down, my face suddenly feeling hot**_

_**"Because I can?" He offered**_

_**Yeah right.**_

_**"Real reason?" I asked, seeing through his facade…which was almost exactly like mine**_

_**"Uhhh…" He stood up and I followed suit, and he handed me my books and I put them in my bag**_

_**"Because I…" he tried again**_

_**"Is it because you hate me?" I realized that made no sense, but I figure, he's to confused to care.**_

_**"What? No...I don't hate you…because I want to…befriend you?" He suggested**_

_**Not buying it**_

_**"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow**_

_**"Okay, but first…let me say something."**_

_**What? Just asking why you helped me pick up my DEMONIC math homework…**_

_**"O..kay?" I said unsure**_

_**He leaned into my face and looked at me carefully, as if deciding something**_

_**He put his hand under my chin**_

_**Is he going to k-k-kiss me?**_

_**"What're you-Mmph!" I was stopped by a pair of lips on my own**_

_**0.o**_

_**Is he…kissing me?**_

…

_**DUH he is!**_

_**I felt myself kiss back a little…Okay, may be a lot.**_

_**I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him smirk under the kiss**_

_**Idiotic smirk…**_

_**Idiotically hot…**_

_**He put his arms around my waist when it actually hit me…**_

_**HE TOOK MY FIRST KISS WITHOUT ASKING!**_

_**I pushed off quickly and put my head down, covering my eyes**_

_**"What's wrong…cat got your tongue?" He emphasized tongue**_

_**Ikuto much?**_

…

_**Am I mad?**_

_**No!**_

_**But…**_

_**I'm annoyed! And…really confused.**_

_**Does he hate me?**_

_**Well no…he kissed me…**_

_**But, he should've asked! RAWR!**_

_**I did the only thing I could think of.**_

_**I slapped him across the face.**_

_**Hard.**_

_**I felt hot tears spill out of my eyes…**_

_**Happy tears, never had these before…?**_

_**I watched as his hand went up to his face…he rubbed it a little but looked shocked and hurt**_

_**I'm just going to tell him now…how…I l-l-l-love him…**_

_**"You know what I hate most ab-" I was about to confess but then he ran out of the room**_

_**-Flashback end-**_

**WHAT IDIOT STARTS OUT A CONFESSION LIKE THAT?**

**I hit my pillow repeatedly and screamed a loud.**

**"I should just give up…" I said into my pillow**

_**Give up on what? Love? Or Nagihiko?**_

**WHO'S IN MY HEAD THIS TIME?**

_**Wh-what? I'm your damn conscious! AND those voice are your T.V. downstairs on…**_

**0.o**

**Oh…why're you here?**

_**To convince you to apologize and confess!**_

**But…he hates me!**

_**IDIOT! He thinks you hate him…he would never hate you…**_

**Why?**

…_**are that stupid?**_

**DAMN YOU! I am not stupid!**

_**Oh yeah, miss D- in math!**_

**Grrr…that's only math! And I'm going to start having my servants do my math homework.**

_**Whatever…you need to confess and apologize**_**.**

**When? How? It'll be soooo awkward!**

_**I know…but it has to be done. Tomorrow! After the guardian meeting or something…Okay?**_

**Dammit…fine! But I won't be happy about it!**

**I rolled over and grabbed my I-pod from my side table and put my nano on shuffle and shoved the earbuds in my ears and I heard one of my favorite songs…Masterpiece by Meg and Dia.**

**I guess it was surprising…but I guess I was ready…**

_**If you mean you and him love each other, no shit!**_

**GRAH! He's back! Do you have a name?**

_**Elmo.**_

**Seriously? That's pretty we-**

_**NO! I don't have a freaking name…and if I did, it damn sure would NOT be Elmo!**_

**Okay? And what do you mean love?**

…

…

…

**Hello?**

…

**HEAD?**

…

**He would leave now…**

**Love…love…love…love?**

**Love is weird…**

**Why would he love me?**

**I am bitchy and cold to him…**

**Why?**

**RAH!**

**I promised to confess and apologize. So I will…but…**

**What if he rejects me? What is he still has that crush on Amu? What if he hates me? What if he is gay? What if…he's a girl?**

_**WHAT?**_

**Aha! You're back!**

_**Yeah to tell you how stupid those last two questions sounded. Just, go with it…by the way, it's 2:00 In the morning, go to sleep!**_

**OH! You're right! G'night head!**

_**Don't let Nagihiko bite…**_

**WHAT?**

…

…

**Whatever…**

**I got up and shut the light off and flopped on the bed and immediately felt how tired I was.**

**-Nagihiko POV-**

**I grabbed my cellphone an looked at the phone number I got from Amu…**

**I hit the call button and then hung up.**

**She hates me…SHIT! I shouldn't have kissed her…but she seemed like she was enjoying it…should I have asked or something?**

_**Uh, like, duh! A girl's first kiss is suuuper important!**_

**Well a guy's is too, and why are you girl conscious **

_**Everyone's conscious is genderly reversed. I don't think genderly is a word…**_

**Uh…okay? **

_**Well, whatever, you need to wait for her to apologize! Who does that?**_

…**you're vengeful?**

_**No! But she does need to apologize, for hitting you and telling you that she hates you! She could've just said 'N-**_

**She didn't exactly say she hated me…**

_**Hey, I'm your rationalization!**_

**Apparently not…**

_**GRR! Whatever! Just…if she asks you to be alone tomorrow or any other day, do it! She's probably apologizing! **_

**Alright…? I could've figure that out myself…**

_**I do not like you.**_

**Uh, okay?**

_**SHUTUP! Go to bed! It's 1:30!**_

**Oh, you're right!**

_**I'm always right!**_

**No you're not.**

_**I HATE YOU! Why was I assigned to be your damn conscious?**_

**You're assigned? By who, and how do you decide?**

…

**?**

…

**Whatever. **

**I rolled over and touched the touch lamp two times and it went off.**

**My eye lids felt extremely heavy, so I just let myself drift off.**

**-Like, at 6:30, Nagi's POV…still…-**

**-BEEEEEEEEEEP-**

**I sat up and jumped out of bed right away.**

**Today was going to, hopefully, be a good day!**

**May be she won't want to send her slaves after me to kill me.**

**I got dressed quickly and ate some toaster strudels. **

**6:53**

**Wow, I have a little time.**

**I walked past my mirror headed towards my computer.**

**And then I walked backwards toward my mirror.**

**"Hello Rima-chan."**

**"Like, Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I love you!"**

**"I love you too my li-"**

**I door flung open to reveal a frazzled mother.**

**"Hehe…time for s-school." She quickly went to her room and shut the door.**

**"HAHAHAHA!"**

**I sweat dropped at my mother's mocking and then went downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and then went off to school.**

**'s POV**

**-GET UP!-**

**What…? Who's talking?**

**"Five minutes…" I mumbled and hid under my blanket**

**-GET YO LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED! DO NOT HIT THS SNOOZE BUTTON, IF YOU DO YOUR F-**

**I yanked my alarm clock out of the outlet and then staggered to my closet and grabbed my uniform, I put it on quickly and the ate a muffin.**

**I went ba-**

**ACHOO!**

**?**

**Why'd I just sneeze… is someone talking about me?**

**6:53**

**Whatever, I went over to my mirror and gazed at my reflection.**

**Wow.**

**I guess I am pretty.**

**Is that why he likes me?**

**I played with my hair and tugged on my skirt awkwardly.**

**May be he won't be as pissed if I look extra pretty.**

…

**That doesn't make sense, so I'm just going to walk to school.**

**I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the door, eager to apologize to him.**

**-A school day and about 30 minutes later-**

**Awkward.**

**Why did I have to be in every one of his damn classes?Friggin' teachers and all their schedule making.**

**Grrr.**

**"Alright, I think we've covered everything, this guardian meeting is over." Tadagay announced**

**"YAY! Yaya wants to go make out with Kairi!" Yaya said happily**

**She rushed out of the room**

**Oh, so she makes out with the guy she loves too?**

**I mean, I don't do it regularly!**

…

**GRAH! Whatever.**

**"Ami has to babysat? She's ten years old, she can take care of her damn self!" Amu was angrily mumbling to herself as she organized her bag "If Ikuto shows up again I'm going to flip out!" She stomped out of the door, still muttering darkly**

**"Soccer, soccer, soccer champ-ion-ship~" Kukai was singing about our soccer team about to go and play with a team over the championship title**

**He spun out of the room happily**

**"I need to go shopping, like oh my God!" Tadagay was being…gay about him spilling tea on his shirt.**

**That left only me and Nagihiko alone in the Royal Garden.**

**Wow, fifteen and still coming here?**

**I mean, we don't have Easter to worry about, but we do have to take care of the school.**

**And random X eggs…**

**Oh! Apology…how to apologize…?**

**Nagihiko was about to slip out of the room when I caught up with him.**

**"N-…Nagihiko, wait." I mumbled embarrassed that I said his name.**

**He looked taken a back when he turned around and looked at me.**

**"Did you just…?" He asked disbelievingly**

**"Yes. I have…something I need to say, Okay?" I asked him**

**"Uh…of course." He said**

**"Y-yo- I'm sorry I hit you! But I am not sorry about what I said, because you never let me finish." I twiddled my thumbs and wiggled awkwardly**

**"What were y-Mmph!" He was cut off**

**By me.**

**By my lips more accurately.**

**Never figured I'd do this…but I am.**

**It was a quick kiss, but, I started it, so…yeah.**

**"I-I…I was going to say 'The thing I hate most about you is how much I…how much I…h-how much I l-l-l-l-l*grumble*" I said the last part because I was really embarrassed**

**"Hm?" He asked me**

**"HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU IDIOT!" I yelled and then I quickly covered my mouth**

**Smooth!**

**Yelling at him!**

**What the biff is your problem? (A/N: Hehe, I say biff, so I make her say biff.)**

**"Well, guess what?" He asked, smirking**

**Damn smirk!**

**Damn hot…**

**"Wh-what?" I asked, blushing brightly**

**"I love you too, idiot." He leaned down and gave me a lady boner **

**XD**

**Heh, that and a kiss.**

**Many ways to confess, many ways to apologize, many ways to call someone an idiot, but how do you do it all at once?**

**I guess this is how.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**Yuki: :D**

**Ari: Hey, that was kind of cute.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, unlike her!**

**Yuki: SHUTUP! I am very cute! Not cutesy, but cute! And meh, I don't know if I like my story…the people on the site will have to decide :D**

**Amu: Decide what?**

**Yuki: If Tadagay lives.**

**Amu, Ari: 0.o**

**Ikuto: May be you are cute?**

**Yuki: Hehe, and you are HAWT! -glomps-**

**Ikuto: GET. OFF!**

**Amu: -slap-**

**Yuki: Oh, sorry, I just think your man is extremely smexie~**

**Ari: Why'd you spell smexie like that?**

**Yuki: My computer changes it if I spell it the right way…**

**Ikuto: R&R before she strangles me!**

**Amu: Please do, I really don't want my boyfriend to die!**

**It's right down their…review…please. I want feedback~**


End file.
